Ghost Hunt: Secrecy is Better Kept in The Dark
by unknownwriter09
Summary: She could hear her beating heart echo in her eardrums as she froze up like a deer caught in headlights. She tried to move away from the reaching pale hands but her brown eyes caught something that she wished she could erase from her memories. Dead honey colored eyes looked at her and she gasped at the resemblance. Pale blue lips moved slowly making out few words. ON HOLD


Summary: _She could hear her beating heart echo in her eardrums as she froze up like a deer caught in headlights. She tried to move away from the reaching pale hands but her brown eyes caught something that she wished she could erase from her memories. Dead honey colored eyes looked at her and she gasped at the resemblance. Pale blue lips moved slowly making out few words. "Your next…Mai." _

**Disclaimers: I do not own Ghost Hunt and the cast. I only own oc characters.**

* * *

_Her bare feet pounded against the soft earthly ground. Hair stuck to her bare sticky sweaty skin and dirt caked her feet. Her eyes wild as she pushed away the braches that blocked her path. Faint pink thin line appears as the braches she pushed away move back in place hitting her pale peach skin. But she didn't care… She just needed to get out… away._

"_Nozomi~" The sickening sweet voice that haunted her very dreams filled the cool night air. The hair on back of her neck stands up as she felt his presence behind her._

"_**I found you~"**_

Case 1: Hide and Seek Day 1

Brown eyes widen at the sight at the towering building right in front of her. Pure white walls nearly glowed as the sunlight shone down onto it; blades of grass looked greener then usual and glass windows reflected sunlight nearly blinding her, but she didn't mind. To her it looked like a castle from a fairy tale. Sadly this daydream was immediately erased when the familiar cold voice called out to her.

"Mai I suggest instead of standing there like an idiot make yourself useful and help unload the equipment." The brunette now identified as Taniyama Mai storm towards the black van and hastily grabs the closet box, which was the heaviest, and nearly fell on the cold cement.

Mai braced herself to hit the cold cement only to feel a tight grip on her right arm that kept her steady. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw who saved her fall and her cheeks started to turn pink in embarrassment.

"Can't you do anything right?" Shibuya Kazuya, also known as Naru the narcissist, grip around her arm tighten as he helped Mai regain her composure. Dark blue eyes slightly twitched in pain as he got the heavy box from Mai's hands.

"Ah! Wait Naru your-"Before Mai could stop Naru, the teen already walked away. "-wounds…" Mai trailed off and she let out a sigh. After all Naru can be stubborn and definitely does not like be pitied. Taking the other box, Mai made sure it was safely secured and trailed behind Naru.

Upon reaching the bronze gates of the prestigious school, Ryuunosuke Academy, Mai could feel a shiver run down her spine. She could feel that the school no matter how breath taking it is, something dark… ominous was hidden against the walls. Walking faster, Mai failed to realize a pair of violet eyes watched her every move from the clear windows.

**~XXXxxXXX~**

"B-Bou-san… c-can't b-breathe…" Mai trailed off as she was caught in a bear crushing hug then none other than Takigawa Hōshō.

Finished with moving the equipment into the school, Naru and Lin have left Mai along with the other members with the Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR) in the room where as the headmaster of the school had escorted them. Like usual Naru and Lin set up the monitors as the rest had their drama play out.

"Mai! I missed you so mu-"The Buddhist monk let out a pained yell when a purse hit his head with a loud 'Thud!' Turning around releasing Mai in the process, Takigawa aka Bou-san, glared at his attacker. "You could have damage my brain old hag!"

"Old hag?" The Shinto priestess, Matsuzaki Ayako, glare daggers at Bou as she raised her purse that dangerously glinted making Bou shiver a bit. He sure didn't want another bump to keep company of the one he had now.

Finished with setting up the monitors, Naru cleared his throat to get their attention not to mention he was also annoyed with the bickering.

"As you probably heard in the news exactly 5 students were found dead all attending this very school." Naru started. "Though this case can be classified as a murder one, Yamaguchi-san believes this is a work of a once serial killer."

"He believes this is the work of_ Otta Hideyoshi_." Naru finished and the room went deathly silent.

* * *

_Her screams and cries only lay deaf in people around her as the man took out the glinting dagger and silence her… forever._

"_It's not nice to run away Nozomi-chan~" The moonlight reflected his that sadly looked down at the corpse that lay on the ground. "Hmm~ I'll always find you Nozomi~" He grinned and the corpse lay forgotten on the bare earth. _


End file.
